


You See?

by ACucumberPatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACucumberPatch/pseuds/ACucumberPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a summary of their wonderful wonderful relationship.<br/>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See?

**Author's Note:**

> A little something dedicated to my fellow fangirls.

You see, Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man. Sure, one may misinterpret this brilliant-ness as something akin to callousness. After all, this is someone who’d sneer at the Yarders 3 weeks’ worth of research (Jesus Anderson, what’s the point of combing through the maternity wards of every London hospital when the killer is obviously a man?!); and can break up marriages with just a few careless words (of course he was cheating on her, just look at the state of his cuffs). And darn it, maybe he was heartless. The emphasis is on the… ‘Was’.

And then… and then he fell in love.

How cliché, an outsider may observe: a hero and his jumper-wearing, tea-drinking wounded and damaged soldier of a companion. But of course, you and I know there’s much more to it than that. Because this soldiers has the kindest and softest blue eyes Sherlock has ever encountered despite having seen the worst of human nature; and a smile so sincere and appreciative; and a heart, a heart that’s so big, it was able to fill Sherlock cold empty world with pure pure love.

But of course, no one could be perfect. That goes for Sherlock too. Granted, he really shouldn’t have – broken John (‘s heart) like that: 3 months’ worth of emotional torture, constant nightmares, and that patronising psychiatrist. But just a while longer, after the last of Moriaty’s little gang followed their leader to hell -

He’ll be back.

With some flowers, an apology, wearing that purple shirt (John’s favourite).

He will get punched, and then would have his life snogged out of him, before him and his Captain (John is always a Captain during… private times) fall into the bedroom like randy teenagers – like Sherlock never left – and do despicable things to each other that you and I would NOT be allowed to know. Then they will wake up, and start another adrenaline pumping day – with Sherlock being screamed at by John for being so reckless and dangerous again and he would be really heartbroken if Sherlock goes for real (cue John’s puppy eyes).

You see, they’ll wake up to start their happily (and snarkily) every after.


End file.
